Mind Games
by Ashita polar
Summary: What happens when my beta and I discuss alien powers and how Michael would react to discovering a new talent for manipulation? A fun, smutty series off-shooting from my Forbidden Dreams Universe. Warnings: Explicit sexual situations and gratuitous mocking. Best Heart of Mine (UC) Fic, RH Orbit Awards.
1. Between the Lines

**Title:** Mind Games  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and 20th Century Fox. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Michael/Liz

**Rating: **Adult. Pure smut with a bit of snark.**  
>Summary: <strong>A fun, smutty offshoot of my Forbidden Dreams Universe. This series of smutlets was inspired by a conversation my beta, Whimsy, and I were having about the aliens' powers and she commented that if Michael had a bond with Liz, he wouldn't waste his time drawing lines on Liz's arm, but would see just how far he could push the envelope. Thus my warped mind came up with this.

**Warnings:** Sexual situations; Gratuitous mocking of Max. If you're a fan of his, you're not going to like this series. Actually, fair warning, I mock most of them at some point or another.

**AN:** Dialogue in italics are spoken telepathically.

* * *

><p><strong>Between the Lines<strong>

Rolling her eyes, she bit back an exasperated sigh, slumping her shoulders and staring at her feet as if riveted with their swaying motion. Driving an impatient hand through her dark, tangled locks, she desperately wished she were anywhere but there and met Michael's eyes across the campfire, smirking at his pained grimace as the king harped on the two of them for disappearing once again without informing the group.

Or more to the point, harped on Michael for dragging her off on one of his midnight escapades, a strategy he employed when the too close quarters began to chafe, leaving him feeling closed in and restless. As if she didn't have a mind and will of her own.

She so didn't need this tonight. As if Maria's pointless babble, Kyle's ceaseless prattle about fat, bald spiritual leaders, and Isabel's impression of short-statured German dictators didn't grate enough, King Paranoia's droning lecture was sure to cement her foul mood.

Jesus, the man did love to hear himself talk.

What had she ever seen in him in the first place? A perfect example of being young, dumb and full of…well maybe it's best she didn't go there. Not that she could if she wanted to. To be completely honest, he's not been full of _that_ for quite some time now since the little king was just as unresponsive to his whims as she had been to his overtures.

She'd say it was hard, but the whole point was, that it wasn't and hadn't been in…well almost six months; right about the time he discovered her and Michael's bond. Guess realizing that Michael could feel her every emotion and hear her every thought gave the sniveling, little fascist performance anxiety.

Not that it bothered her any. She'd gotten tired of faking it in order to soothe his fragile ego and she had to finish herself off on more than one occasion. The fact that his little, and she did mean little in the literal sense, soldier was decommissioned was a relief.

Actually, she was amazed his Royal Obliviousness even noticed she was missing given the current non-existence of their relationship. Well, he only thought she needed a small break to put herself back together before mindlessly worshipping him once again. He'd always been a little slow on the uptake.

"_A little?"_ Michael snorted, mentally snickering at her silent diatribe. "_Jesus, Parker, you are the queen of understatement tonight_."

"_Bite me_," she retorted, a flare of irritation coursing down her nerves as she once again focused on Max's droning monotone and discovered he was still well into his lecture. Shaking her head subtly, she had hoped, fruitlessly, that he'd soon get tired of listening to his own mindless blather and leave her in peace. She should have known better.

"_That can be arranged_," he teased, a low sensual chuckle slipping through their bond, sending a small shiver of desire snaking down her spine. Damn broody alien, did he have to be so damn sexy all the time? Grinning wolfishly as he picked up her shudder, he taunted her once more. "_Just tell me when, where and how hard_."

Teasing bastard. Two can play that game.

"_As hard as you like, Guerin, as long as it's not visible_," she whispered suggestively, giving him a slow, sultry once over before grinning and meeting his stunned gaze, his mouth agape at her audacity. Take that you cocky…oh yes, very cocky…bastard, she thought to herself as her gaze lingered on his reaction to her words.

He grinned wickedly, quirking his brow at her and licked his lips slowly, giving her a very thorough once over, lingering on her chest and her very obvious reaction to his smoldering glance. "_How about I start there? Mmmm…but I think I'd rather just suck on them a while, maybe give a little nibble or two_."

Her eyes fluttered shut, heat spiking through her body as a brief flash of what he wanted to do flowed through her mind and she shifted uncomfortably, back arching slightly, cheeks flushing hotly due to his phantom touch. Opening her eyes, smoky ebony meshed with molten caramel and she drew a shuddering breath, squeaking slightly as she realized she had been neatly outmaneuvered.

"_So sweet_," he rasped, licking his lips salaciously. Watching her intently, his eyes hooded lazily and he leaned back onto his palms, his eyes drifting to her stomach next. "_And then maybe a little bite or two there before I dip my tongue into your navel, swirl it around lightly on my way down to where we both want my tongue to be._"

"_Michael_," she squeaked, her breath quickening as he bombarded her with images, her hot, tight skin humming with electricity as his energy slid over her torso like rough, callused fingers to caress her stomach lightly and she swore she felt the slight pinch of teeth, making her stomach jump and white hot fire curled in her womb. "_Jesus."_

"_I love when you call my name_," he teased, eyes lighting up devilishly as he leaned forward, going in for the kill. Shifting to ease the tightness in his jean, he wondered just how far he could take this before his royal control freak caught on that his minions weren't paying him any heed. "_Of course, I'd rather have you screaming it in my ear_."

"_Max…"_ she whispered worriedly, flicking her eyes to their fearless leader as she remembered his presence, but Michael didn't give her a chance to dwell on it, intent on giving her what they both wanted and couldn't act on with King Clueless present.

"_Is too busy listening to himself talk to notice_," he interrupted, his mental voice taking on a breathless quality as desire flooded through his body and he watched her with a predatory gleam shining in his deep brandy eyes, shifting them down her body slowly until he had his treasure in sight. Licking his lips, he imaged stroking the insides of creamy, mocha thighs and sent a faint pulse of power through their bond. "_Am I making you hot, Parker? I'll bet I can do more than just make you burn_."

"_You think so?"_ Liz challenged breathlessly, her body trembling as phantom fingers traced patterns along her thighs and gnashed her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"_Oh, I know so, Parker_," he breathed, heart pounding in his ears, his senses heightened to the point that he swore he could smell her where he sat. It was intoxicating.

"_What do you want?"_ Sweat beaded her forehead, matting silky chocolate strands to her temples and she braced herself against the table, fingers digging into the wood as what suspiciously felt like a hot, wet tongue trailed up her inner thigh and a hot mouth sucking on the tender skin. Jesus, he was far too good at this.

"_You know what I want_," he murmured suggestively, cocking a brow as he stared into her eyes heatedly and smiling wolfishly when he saw he had her just where he wanted her. God, anything to end this dance they'd been doing for years. He wanted to fuck her so badly; he could taste it.

Electricity crackled along his nerves as he read the answer in her eyes and swallowed thickly, his breath caught in his throat. He never dreamed she would have gone for his challenge, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He knew she didn't think he'd follow through and she was about to get the shock, and ride, of her life.

"_Where was I? Oh yes, right about here_," he whispered seductively, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek as he watched her jerk slightly, his breathing shallow and ragged as he himself got caught up in his seduction. God it was torture not being able to touch her skin. "_My tongue slipping over your stomach trailing down to that sweet, tight heat, dipping down and running over your hot, wet slit. God…Baby you taste so good. Like warm honey on my tongue. I could feast on you for hours._"

"_Oh God, Michael_…" she softly cried, amazed she kept her thoughts internal and didn't call out to him in truth. Her legs trembled, parting a little instinctively as she felt his energy slip between her thighs and a hot, gliding sweep along her core, like the rough pad of a tongue swirling over her sensitive skin. "_Michael…please_."

"_That's it baby_," he murmured, gripping the table and wondered why they had never thought of using the bond like this before. It would have made meetings much more interesting over the past six months. He smirked, eyes glowing at the disheveled wreck he was making of her and burned for the feel of her silky skin pinned under him, sweat-slicked skin sliding against each other. Tonight, she was his. Damn Max. "_You know what's better than your taste?_"

She shook her head slightly, eyes fluttering shut so that dark lashes rested against flushed cheeks, lips passion swollen and parted as if he'd truly been drinking from them. Fuck, he was so turned on he could barely hold his train of thought. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from stalking over, throwing her on her back and fucking her senseless as Max watched. Maybe he'd learn something.

"_The feel of you, so hot and wet, wrapped around my cock as I thrust into you, hard, fast and so deep you'll feel it for days_," he grunted, his heart hammering as their connection deepened and he lost himself in the sensation of her desire riding over him in waves. He barely managed to bite back a moan of frustration and smiled when he heard her gasp slightly. "_Mmmmmm…you are so tight_."

"_Oh God, Michael, yes_," she rasped mindlessly, her body clenching as his power thrust into her, mimicking the very action he was describing. She tensed as the pressure in her body built to an almost painful level, hovering on the brink of pleasure and shuddered as he pushed into her again. Jesus, if he was this good without even touching her; actual sex was going to kill her.

"_Can you feel me, Parker?"_ he taunted, pushing into her further, caressing her, bathing her in his heat.

"_Yes_," she murmured, her muscles tightening further when he thrust into her once more, adding the sensation of teeth grazing over her breast.

"_Want to come?"_ he rasped, forgetting all about Max as he was so caught up in the phantom feel of her surrounding him. God, if metaphysical sex was this good with her, he didn't know how he'd survive the real deal. But damn, what a way to go.

"_Yes_," she whimpered, biting her lip to keep from screaming it at the top of her lungs and quaked internally as the fire continued to rise in her core to a near blinding white heat.

"_Come for me, baby_," he commanded softly, thrusting his power into once more and grinned as he felt her tense internally, every muscle contracting painfully until the power exploded through them both, shooting through their veins and they both came apart together, waves of mind numbing pleasure raining over them, drowning them until the only thing that was left was the feel of their energy wrapping around each other.

Panting harshly, eyes wide, Michael came to in time to hear Liz give a choked cry and whipped his head to Max, cursing his foolishness for letting it get so out of control. Slumping against the table weakly, he sighed in relief when it seemed that Max the Oblivious didn't even notice what had happened right in front of him.

Lifting his head, he watched as Max turned to Liz to see what was the matter and held his breath trying to figure out how she was going to explain her ravaged appearance and that sexy little cry that still reverberated through his head.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, taking in Liz's appearance for the first time, noticing the faint sheen of sweat on her forehead and flushed cheeks, and frowned with worry. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine," she choked as she stumbled off the table, walking swiftly around it to keep some distance between her and her ex. She didn't want him touching her after…while she was still floating on the magic she and Michael had just created. Walking away hurriedly, she held up her hand. "SS-sspl-inter. I-I'm g-gonna go t-take care of it."

"I could…" Max said.

"No, I'm good." She assured, all but running now, wanting to get to a place where she could reflect on what had just happened. God, it had been incredible and all she could think was when could they do it again? The last thing she needed was Max slobbering all over her. Not when she was still wrapped up in the feel of Michael.

Max shrugged and turned back to yell at Michael some more, but realized that the man had quietly slipped away while he'd been talking to Liz. Sighing with irritation, his shoulders sagged as he threw up his hands and stalked to his tent, knowing it was useless trying to get through those two. They'd do what they want anyway.

Liz hurried through the trees, glancing over her shoulder momentarily and sighed with relief when she saw Max walking to the tent he shared with Kyle and Michael now that they'd broken up. Facing front, she slowed her pace and walked through the trees blindly, drawing in several labored breaths as her mind whirled. It'd been…indescribable.

Wandering towards the bathrooms, she squeaked in alarm as a hand shot out of the darkness and yanked her over to a nearby tree, pinning her between it and a very hot, hard, sweaty and obviously aroused body. Her head shot up and she sagged with relief when she met a pair of smoldering whiskey eyes as Michael crowded her, invading her space until there were mere centimeters between their lips.

Breath quickening, she slipped her hands into the folds of his jean jacket, pressing her palms against his heaving sides, pulling him even impossibly closer. Licking her lips, she let out a shuddering sigh and stared at his parted mouth, quaking slightly as his breath fanned over her upturned face.

"Going somewhere, Parker?" he rasped, nudging her thighs apart so he could slide his between them and gripped her waist, yanking her against him. His head dipped until their noses brushed against each other softly and soft golden brown waves tickled her cheeks. Sliding his hands over her back, he cupped her ass and pressed her against him, rocking into her body subtly. "I do believe I won our bet and you owe me something."

"I…I just needed to get away from Max," she whispered, her breath hitched when he thrust against her again and her blood began to simmer once again. God, how can one man have this much sexual magnetism? Resting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed up slightly and wrapped her legs around his hips, matching his subtle rocking.

"Splinter?" he asked, cocking his brow in amusement, dipping his head to trail soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses over her neck, grunting in pleasure when he found her skin even sweeter than he'd imagined. "Didn't want Max to know I can make you come without physically touching you?"

"I had to say something," she protested softly, her head lolling back as his lips slid over her neck and she felt a rush of sweet heat flooding her body when he nipped the tender skin over her pulse. Humming with pleasure, she lifted her head and met his eyes. "I thought it was plausible and quick thinking on my part."

"It was," he agreed, brushing his lips over the curve of her ear, shuddering when her legs squeezed his hips slightly and he pushed her against the tree once more, rubbing against her hot, very wet core. "Almost too good. I guess I didn't fuck you hard enough if you managed coherent thought."

Liz cried out softly when he ground against her and returned the action, seeking the friction her body desperately craved. Fire shot over her skin as his teeth latched the tender skin of her ear lobe and nibbled gently before he suckled on the skin, laving the sting away with a hot swipe of his tongue. She shuddered when he spoke again, whispering heatedly in her ear.

"But that's okay, I can remedy that now.


	2. Midnight Escapade

**Summary:** Plot? There was supposed to be a plot? Well damn, I guess I screwed that one up. You'll just have to live with gratuitous smut. I'm far too lazy to go back and find a plot for this one. This is a tag to Between the Lines. I felt kinda bad leaving it where I did and since I've recently (and accurately) been labeled a tease, I figured I'd give you the missing smut scene with a touch of humor beforehand. *smiles wickedly* Enjoy!

_Thanks to my lovely beta Yasmania for tking the time to look this over even though she got a bit bogged down! And as always, thanks to the lovely Whimsycality for sparking my muse and being the driving force behind this little series!_

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight Escapade<strong>

Liz flopped on her back restlessly and stared at the tent roof with aggravation, her sleeping bag rustling against the nylon siding as she desperately sought sleep and failing miserably due to the snoring woman three feet away. Pressing an exasperated hand to gritty eyes, she gave an annoyed grunt when the blonde broke her discordant symphony long enough to mumble incoherently and drool on her pillow before nuzzling it and recommencing her thunderous rumbling.

Casting an evil glance over at her so-called best friend, she wondered that if she grabbed one of her socks and gagged her, would she notice or simply continue to sleep on completely oblivious that she sounded like a herd of buffalo stampeding. Michael must sleep like the dead. She couldn't imagine that he could have shared a tent with her for a year and a half otherwise. Hurricane Deluca never seemed a more apt name.

It was just her and Maria left in the tent as Isabel, disgusted with the other girl, had grabbed her pillow and sleeping bag and stomped off to bed down in the van. Or so she said, Liz smirked knowingly. She didn't know whom the other woman thought she was fooling considering that not long after her hasty exit she heard a familiar rustling as someone evacuated the boys' tent and a stocky silhouette headed in the same direction. Good for them, Isabel and Kyle deserved a little happiness given everything that happened.

Her frustration didn't stem from Maria's snoring alone, however; it was also wrapped up in the tall tawny-haired alien that held her trapped against a tree earlier, intent on finishing another of their little mental escapades in the physical realm. And it seemed like he was going to make good on his promise when they heard a slight rustle in the brush and jumped apart just in time to see Maria stumble to the bathroom blindly.

Breathing harshly, they fed her some line about Michael not wanting her to walk in the dark by herself and slunk back to the camp to have dinner, both bedding down for the night agitated and very much unfulfilled.

Sighing heavily, she threw her sleeping bag back and pushed herself up, giving up on the pretense of sleep. There was no way she was going to get any rest in that tent. Grabbing a blanket, she hastily unzipped the door and slipped out quietly, zipping it back up and headed for the lake. Maybe after a walk, she'd be tired enough that she could curl up and catch a catnap on the shore. Hell, the sidewalk would be preferable to her current accommodations.

Liz padded out of the camp with light, quick steps, trying to be as quiet as possible so she didn't wake Max and Michael. Although, Michael she wouldn't mind. Max on the other hand, she really wasn't in the mood to listen to another his lectures or worse a declaration of his misguided affections. Maria she didn't worry about. World War III could commence in her tent and she would probably rub her face briefly and flop back over without even flinching. Her snoring would drown the noise out.

Inhaling the crisp, pine-scented air, she quickly made her way over to the trail to the lake and sighed as the nighttime symphony of crickets and wild life filled the balmy, late summer air, glad that the warm night made a sweater unnecessary. Not that she would have gone back to retrieve one had it been cooler. She'd rather walk over hot coals than chance alerting anyone of her abdication.

Continuing over the pebbled path, she quickly grew distracted, dreading the impending move in the next couple days when Max grew antsy and paranoid and dragged them onto the next leg of this never-ending three-ring circus that had become her life. She couldn't help wondering how the hell she was going to make it through another three-day journey with the flower child, the ice princess and her monk, not to mention the wanna-be savior.

Although, with that neat little trick of Michael's, those long hours in the van could be very interesting. Maybe if she learned to harness her own powers…

Inhaling sharply, she squirmed as she thought about how his power rode over her, whimpering in the back of her throat as her blood heated, a burning ache settling in her loins. Damn him, she was supposed to be finding peace on this walk, not wondering what it feel like to have his actual hands, lips, tongue and body moving over hers. If she'd only known years ago what she knew now.

Sighing wearily, she ran a hand through tangled molasses tresses and wished there was a way she could go back to Graduation night and choose a different path. One that hadn't led her to a fake marriage with a man she didn't even recognize; one where she had managed to keep a semblance of a backbone before it was too late.

Unfortunately, she'd learned long ago that love did not assure security or even the basic necessities of life, it doesn't afford freedom or happiness or passion and it certainly didn't make the world go 'round. She had been privy to far too much pain and betrayal to believe in the lie 'happily ever after.' And there was nothing romantic about living hand to mouth, constantly on the run from a vicious government agency determined eradicate her and her friends.

Shoving those unwelcome, heavy thoughts away, she stopped for a moment, staring at the midnight blue sky hanging heavily above her, peaking between the still and silent canopy, millions of tiny stars twinkling benignly overhead. Breathing in deeply, she let the silence wrap around her, a soothing balm to her soul after the past years of running, hiding and pretending.

A light breeze wafted over her cooling skin, lifting the dark tendrils that had slipped from her messy bun and sent the trees creaking softly, the rustling of leaves and pine needles almost covering a slight rustling step. Almost.

Freezing, Liz's heartbeat sped up as she heard a twig snap and she cocked her ear, her heart hammering in her chest as she spun in a slow circle, eyes darting over the quiet, darkened forest searchingly. The silence should have been her first clue that some predator was on the loose and cursed her absorption, praying that whatever was lurking in the dark was of the animal variety and not human.

She hadn't sensed a threat nearby when they set up camp this evening, but that didn't mean that the Special Unit wasn't lying in wait for them. This particular power of hers was new and ambiguous and she hadn't yet figured out its parameters – could she sense all life or just that of the human variety?

Liz threw a concerned look over her shoulder as she felt the press of eyes on the back of her neck and shivered, a trail of gooseflesh traveling down her spine as she started walking once more, picking up her pace slightly. She needed to get to the lake as it would be harder for whatever was lurking in the shadows to sneak up on her. If it were of the animal variety, she knew the predator would quickly lose interest once it realized she wasn't a threat.

If it were human…well, she hadn't really figured out what that meant or what exactly she planned to do about it. Drawing a deep breath, she squeaked when a rustle to her left caught her attention and laughed sardonically as she realized it was just the wind stirring in a nearby bush. Heart thrumming she stilled once more, sending out her senses and detecting a large, warm presence to her right bearing down on her stealthily and bolted down the path in an attempt to flee whatever had her in its sights.

Getting no more than a handful of steps, she cried out in alarm when an arm snaked out of the darkness and wrapped around her waist, yanking her against a hard male body, his other hand clamping over her lips to stifle her scream before it alerted the surrounding camps. Struggling wildly, she bucked her hips against his in an effort to break his hold and only succeeded in making him clutch tighter, squeezing the air from her lungs.

"Shhhh, Parker," a familiar voice hissed low into her ear as her captor bound her tighter to his chest and she stilled, eyes widening as Michael's voice drifted into her consciousness. Inhaling sharply, she tried to get her breathing under control, her mind frantically trying make sense of her situation as the man continued in a low murmur. "Do you want to announce to Max we're not in camp?"

'_Michael?_' she whispered mentally, still not certain if this was really her friend or an enemy impersonating him in the hopes that it would lull her into a false sense of security, making her capture all that much easier on him. No way in hell would she be going down without a fight if it were a shapeshifter, or worse, Rath.

'_Yeah, it's me, you ninny_,' he responded with some exasperation, loosing his hold slightly but still pinning her to his body firmly as she sagged against him, relief washing over her body in waves. Resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes and drew in several deep breaths as her heart began to calm. '_Why did you run? Didn't you sense me?_'

'_Well, gee, maybe the fact you were tracking me like some damned animal and didn't bother to announce your presence?_' she snarked scathingly as she dug her elbow into his stomach, smirking when he grunted with pain and frowning when he didn't let go. '_I can't imagine what I was thinking. It's not like we're on the run from psychopathic aliens or a relentless government agency or anything. Maybe next time, I should wait just to make sure its not my ass of a friend sneaking up on me instead of running._'

'_Now you're just abusing sarcasm, Parker'_ he snorted, mentally chuckling at her acerbic retort and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling her neck appreciatively. Pressing a soft kiss against the nape, he smiled against her skin when her breath snagged and her body stilled once more, unconsciously pressing into him.

He had heard her rise and leave the tent immediately, smiling with satisfaction that his plan had worked and Maria's snoring drove her to seek asylum elsewhere. He had a wager to collect and damned if Max or Maria were going to stand in his way of finally claiming the woman he'd secretly wanted for years.

[i]'_You've been hanging around me too much,'[/i] _he snickered approvingly, burying his face into the soft skin and grunted at the spike of desire that 'hunting' her had sent through his veins. It had been thrilling, intoxicating and added to the fire that already thrummed through his blood from their earlier encounter.

"What the hell, Michael," she whispered harshly, reverting to spoken communication to distance herself from the soft play of lips over sensitive skin and the ragged rush of damp breath flowing over her skin. Gasping as he pulled away and spun her around, her eyes slid shut as he pulled her into his body once more, brushing his nose over her temple, inhaling deeply as he brushed his lips over it, his tongue flicking over the thin skin teasingly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Couldn't let you wander in the darkness by yourself," he grunted, stilling as electricity shot across his nerves, raw lust burning in his stomach as her scent enveloped him, that heady mix of vanilla, rain and musk that drove him insane whenever she was near. Heart hammering, his throat dried as he slid parted lips along her hairline and his nose buried in espresso silk as his hands slid over her ribs to cup her lower back. "Besides I had a promise to keep."

"You can't be serious," she murmured, sighing softly as his lips brushed oh-so-lightly over hers, rubbing back and forth teasingly and desire curled through her veins, white-hot heat flaring in her loins as he rubbed against her suggestively. Swallowing thickly as his lips continued their tormenting trail over her skin, she pressed back, her hands sliding over his chest and seeking purchase around his neck as she swayed dizzily. "Here? Now? Don't you think that's just asking for trouble considering we were nearly caught once, not to mention Max discovering our absence last night?"

"I never joke about sex, Parker," he murmured, his voice touched with amusement as her cheeks flushed under his heated assault and he dipped his mouth near her ear, hot breath rushing over her lobe as he swirled his tongue over the delicate flesh before suckling on it, nipping it lightly. Releasing her lobe, he trailed his lips over her jaw line, scraping his teeth along silky skin. "Besides the king won't be a problem."

"That's what you said earlier," she breathed, her heart beating wildly as his lips slid over her neck, latching onto the thin flesh fluttering over her pulse, lines of liquid fire trickling through her body with every brush of his mouth and nip of his teeth. Delving her fingers into thick, tawny waves, a breathless moan bubbled over her lips as she dug her fingers into his scalp, pressing his mouth closer to her neck. Had she said sex would kill her? She'd underestimated, his lips alone were enough to send her ascending to the heavens.

Grunting, Michael eagerly complied with her silent demands for more and sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, marking her skin with a light, purplish bruise before sucking on the salty, vanilla-tinged skin greedily. Relinquishing the soft, addicting skin, he pulled back to stare down at the woman in his arms and grinned at the aroused flush cresting her cheeks, loving that he was responsible for that delicate wash of color.

"Yeah, well that's the thing with developing a rash," he lofted airily, giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, a devilish light sparkling in the depths of deep honey eyes and smirked knowingly. "You have to take Benedryl to combat the itching. Trust me when I say he and his blonde minion won't be waking up any time soon."

"You didn't," she scolded halfheartedly, trying to bite back a giggle and failing miserably as Maria's loopy behavior at dinner became all too apparent. They had learned long ago that the hybrids, as well as changed humans, tended to have interesting reactions to alcohol and drugs of any variety. From what she could understand, their highly developed brain was much more sensitive to substance influence. But that didn't explain Max. "He didn't just heal it?"

"Well, Max may have had a little alien help getting to and staying asleep. Don't worry about it, they'll be fine in a day or two," he snickered, rubbing against her once more before nudging her up the path and into the dense, darkened canopy, intent on fulfilling the fantasy burned into his brain earlier. Slow and sensual could wait until later; if he didn't claim her now, he was going to explode. "Besides, I wanted to be sure we didn't have anymore interruptions."

"Wait," she whispered distractedly, looking down the path and latching on the blanket she'd brought with her. Pulling away, she scooped the blanket up as he snagged her hand and dragged her into the shadows. No need to risk someone stumbling down the path and raising alarm when they found her discarded blanket, initiating a search, thinking she'd been taken by the Skins or the FBI. It might be a little difficult to explain why she and Michael were out in the woods, alone and naked; for some reason, she didn't think we slipped would work.

"A blanket," he observed with a wicked grin, grabbing it and dropping it to the ground as he pressed her against the tree behind them, waving his hand against the trunk to smooth the bark beforehand. Sinking down, he yanked her up against his body, rocking into the cradle as her legs wrapped around his hips, purring in the back of his throat as the friction sent a ripple of desire zinging through his blood. "I love a woman who thinks ahead. We'll put that to use later."

"Later?" she asked faintly, gasping when his hands raked over her body to cup her breasts through the thin cotton over her mid-thigh, lavender nightgown, the edges bunched at her hips as he nudged his way further into her frame and he teased the tips of her breasts, stroking the sensitive skin between his fingers. Damp breaths mingled as his lips descended, hovering over hers once more, soft pink flesh stroking over hers tauntingly as his hands continued to torment her nipples, pinching them gently before sliding his hands back over her ribs to her hips, shoving cotton impatiently up to her waist.

"After then," he muttered as callused fingers slowly slid over smooth, silky thighs to cup her lace-covered sex, stroking his fingers over the damp cloth and moaned at the obvious sign of her arousal, capturing her mouth fiercely as he ripped the thin material from her hips, tossing them to the ground. Smirking as a low breathy moan bubbled over her lips, he devoured her mouth, his fingers gliding over the slick folds, teasingly circling her clit as her scent filled his nose, sending a hot wave of passion and desire pouring over his senses, rasping hoarsely. "God, you're so wet, so ready for me."

"Michael…" she murmured, her head swimming as he relinquished his hold on her lips, a slow fever spreading through her limbs as he continued to stroke and tease sensitive skin, his nose and lips pressed to her temple and slid her hands between them, one hand cupping and squeezing his erection as the other fumbled with the button of his jeans.

"Yeah, baby?" he replied, pressing his lips to her ear and sighing with relief when she finally managed to undo the clasp and slide the zipper down carefully, grunting as desire exploded through his body when her fingers slid into his boxers, teasing the firm, stiff skin as she traced her lips over his jaw, scraping her teeth over his pulse. Closing his eyes, his breath snagged as her fingers deftly slid denim and cotton over his hips, soft fingertips exploring his skin thoroughly. God, he'd wanted this for so long and didn't think he had the patience to be as kind or as gentle as she deserved.

"I need you," she rasped, tilting her head to capture his lips, humming with pleasure when he deepened the kiss instantly, his tongue swirling over hers as he sunk against her body, rubbing his shaft against warm, slick skin, making them both hiss at the fire that leapt through their still open connection. Nipping at his lips when they finally broke for air, she slid her hands under his shirt, loving the way his muscles rippled under her fingers, her nails biting into his lower back as she gasped out. "_Now_."

"As you wish," he chuckled huskily, lifting her slightly and impaling her onto his cock, both gasping as the snug, slick flesh enveloped him, eliciting a frisson of desire dancing across their bond. Stilling in order to give her a moment to adjust, as well as allow himself a measure of control, he pressed his face against her hair, breathing heavily, lust drunk on the scent and feel of her.

Gasping quietly when Liz shifted her hips minutely, Michael pulled back until he was almost unseated, then sank back in with one smooth, hard thrust, ripping a wanton cry from the back of the brunette's throat. Setting a moderate, but firm pace, he pressed his nose to her temple, grunting when her legs tightened around his waist, bringing him impossibly deeper into her.

"Wanted this...wanted you for so long," he panted against her ear, groaning when she met him thrust for thrust, impatiently urging him on with a subtle roll of her hips, encouraging him to pick up the pace. Capturing her lips, he swallowed her soft cries of pleasure, not wanting to bring unwanted attention to the two of them as he willingly picked up the pace, filling her with long, hard strokes that had Liz clutching at his shoulders, desperately chasing that edge of bliss that was just out of reach.

Their movements grew erratic, strokes becoming shallow and choppy as the pleasure and heat grew; and Michael reached between them, slowly teasing Liz's clit with tiny, feather-like circles that sent her shooting over the edge. Sealing his mouth over hers, he drank down her cries as he thrust once, twice, thrice more and then stiffened himself, back bowing when pleasure shot across his nerves, washing over him in wave after wave of heat, bliss and sweet surrender. Slumping against one another, Michael barely kept to his feet as he pressed Liz deeper into the trunk of the tree.

Lifting his head, he stared into hazy ebony eyes and smirked, reveling in her mussed hair, damp, flushed skin and puffy, kiss-swollen lips. Brushing a soft kiss to her mouth, he smiled when she returned it with fervor, and they shared languid kiss after languid kiss until their breath evened and he thought he could stand without collapsing. Uncoupling them gently, Michael set Liz on her feet and held her upright when she wobbled slightly, her knees still a bit shaky and tried to get her feet under her. Once he was certain she could remain standing under her own weight, he pulled away and bent, scooping up the blanket that had fallen, unattended, to their feet.

"So I..." Liz rasped, smoothing her hands through her hair nervously and looked up at him through her lashes, her lip between her teeth and darkened brown eyes leaking her sudden uncertainty. "I guess we should go back to the camp."

"On the contrary," he whispered, snagging her around the waist and pulling her flush against his body, pressing a hard kiss against her lips, erasing the self-doubt that had been clouding her eyes. "I was thinking we should find some place private, and a bit more comfortable. I'm not quite done with you yet, woman."


	3. Meeting Madness

**AN:** Liz turns the tables on Michael.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Madness<strong>

"Hey Aragorn and Arwen, whatever sexual deviance you have planned for today will have to wait," Kyle razzed under his breath, stepping into their path as they tried to sneak away from camp. He smirked when Michael startled and quirked an eyebrow contemplatively, making the shorter man snort and shake his head. "What? Not all of us are as blind as the Delusional Duo. And neither of you have been cranky for the past two months, which means only one thing."

"No idea what you're talking about, Gimli," Michael smirked, shrugging his shoulders and keeping his face perfectly blank as he exchanged a mildly alarmed look with Liz. They had to be a little more careful if they wanted to keep their relationship under wraps until they were ready to tell Max and Maria.

"Sure Chewie, and tomorrow Max will wake up, remove the stick lodged up his ass and apologize for being a clueless, whiny prick for the past two years," Kyle cracked, his blue eyes taking on viciously wicked gleam as he stared at the couple with obvious disbelief. "Hell, he might finally realize that he and Liz are over."

Michael couldn't hold back the sharp bark of laughter that tumbled over his lips at that announcement, and shook his head in amusement, pinning the short man with a rueful look and shrugged his shoulders once more, while Liz flushed and looked away. Kyle laughed at the confirmation of his suspicions and held his peace.

"Yeah, didn't think so," he sniggered, pinning the two with a knowing look, happy that they found some sort of happiness and understanding in the fucked up existence they called their lives. Sighing, he got back to the reason he had detained them. "King Nothing called a meeting and your presence is required."

"Meeting?" Michael perked up and grinned wolfishly, catching Liz's eye as he recalled what had begun their little sexual escapades, and chuckled when she blanched and her eyes widened. Oh this was going to be too much fun. "Well, what are we waiting for? Can't keep the Royal Pain in the Ass in suspense."

Kyle looked at the tall alien strangely and wondered what the hell was going on, as he hadn't expected what looked suspiciously like excitement, and almost fondness, on Michael's part. Usually they had to drag the tetchy man to these meetings. There had to be something he was missing. Especially since Liz had turned pale and slightly breathless.

"You wouldn't," she whispered, squirming under Michael's decidedly heated gaze as a delicious tremor of desire snaked along her spine, adding to the heat already gathering in her womb. Shifting uncomfortably when he pressed closer to her and invaded her space, she licked her lips nervously, her dark brown eyes growing smoky as they anchored with smoldering whiskey.

"Wouldn't what?" Michael lofted innocently, smiling when he saw how his nearness affected her, and moved even closer. It's not like they had to hide anything from the midget as he was already on to them. He lightly trailed his fingers over her arm, eyes darkening when her pupils dilated and her breath caught in her throat, and he swallowed thickly, his breath coming in shallow puffs.

"The first time was a fluke," Liz murmured, jolting slightly when his light caress sent lines of fire skittering over her nerves and shivering at the predatory feelings slipping through their bond, matched by the dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Is that a dare, Parker?" He countered huskily, opening their bond a little to send a small trickle of power sliding along the contour of her back, mimicking the slow teasing caress on her arm, and lingering on the small of her back to prove his point.

"What was a fluke?" Kyle asked, growing a bit uneasy and feeling slightly voyeuristic watching the intimate display. If he had any doubts of their involvement, they would have been laid to rest by the hungry glimmer in their eyes as they watched each other.

"N-nothing," Liz stammered, her heart speeding up, thrumming a staccato rhythm against her chest, cheeks flushing hotly, and cursed under her breath when Michael turned and walked back towards camp with a mischievous grin. Damn him, he was going to kill her yet. "Fuck me…" she muttered under her breath.

"_That's the idea, Parker, glad we're on the same page," _he replied silkily, switching to their metal patter, running his power along her body and suffusing it with a sweet, hot ache. "_Brace yourself; you haven't seen anything yet._"

Narrowing her eyes contemplatively, she stalked behind him, ignoring the highly amused friend scurrying to catch up to them both, and smiled evilly. So he wanted to play games did he? He'd taken her by surprise the first time, but she had advance warning. Time to make him squirm a little.

Sitting directly across from him at the picnic table, she caught his eye, smiling benignly, and was glad Isabel had talked them into a cheap, plastic tablecloth – it'd make things so much more interesting. Let the games begin.

Blocking out the sound of Max's droning monologue, she leaned against the table nonchalantly, and opened their connection a little further until she felt his presence surround her. Turning her face to her unsuspecting paramour, her lips parted slightly and she sent him a heated glance, enjoying the slight flush staining the crests of his cheeks. Licking her lips slowly, she waited until she had his undivided attention before speaking into his mind.

"_Michael_," she purred as she focused her power, pooling it inside her body before letting it slide along their bond, imagining it was her fingers gliding along his chest, and smirked when his eyes widened, his breath hitching when he read her intentions. "_Did I forget to mention I've been working on my powers?_"

"_Yes_," he groaned, squirming when tiny tendrils of electricity glided over his chest, scraping over his sensitive skin, and flinched subtly when it hesitated over his nipple, hovering like a puff of warm air. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his eyes shut and drew a deep breath as a warm rasping touch flicked over the stiff flesh lightly, before coming back for a deep pull and a tiny pinch. "_You did, woman."_

"_Mmmm…sorry about that. Maybe I should demonstrate then_," she laughed, gathering up her power and running it over his stomach, nipping the skin slightly from time to time. Drawing phantom fingers lower, she sent him an image of her tongue sliding down the small trail of hair on his lower abs, grinning wickedly when his eyes flew open and he pinned her with a smoldering glance. "_Have I ever told you how much I love the taste of you? The feel of you in mouth?_"

"_Mmmm. No, tell me_," he grunted, biting the inside of his cheek as those little curls of energy crept ever so slowly over his hip bone to splay against his upper thighs. Shifting as her ministrations made his already hard flesh tighten, he clenched his fists as it stroked along his inner thighs tauntingly, but neglected what he wanted her to caress the most. "_Baby, please."_

"_Begging already, Guerin?"_ she teased, watching him intently as color infused the crests of his cheeks and her own body tightened, aching in response to the rush of desire that snaked over his body when 'she' cupped him in her 'hands,' massaging the soft skin gently before creeping along to grasp his shaft. "_You feel so amazing, like hot, satiny steel. So smooth and hard it makes my mouth water and the flavor, salty with a hint of spice running down the back of my throat. It's intoxicating."_

"_Mmmm, more_," he demanded, digging his hands into the wood, heat spiking through his blood when her 'fingers' smoothed along his erection. Breathing harshly, he barely bit back a moan when a wet 'tongue' swirled over the head of his shaft and warm wet 'lips' brushed over him teasingly. "_Jesus, Liz…you feel so good._"

"_But I love it best when you're inside of me,"_ she whispered, her breath thready, cheeks flushing as the heat built between them. Damn, no wonder he got off on this the last time. The power and having control intensified everything they felt tenfold. "_So thick, with deep, hard, penetrating thrusts, you make me want to scream."_

"_Want to_? _I make you scream on a nightly basis,_" he smirked, and couldn't resist sending a little energy her way to reassert his control, sliding it down over her stomach to cup her sex, smoothing along it with a feather light touch. "_And sometimes during the day. What do you say, Parker? How about I make you scream right now? Think Max would notice?"_

"_Not likely_," she gasped, squirming slightly as his power played over her, and retaliated by doubling her own, enveloping his erection with warm, crackling energy, sending it creeping slowly along his shaft. Smirking when she felt him falter and tremble slightly, she 'grasped' the base and slid hot, tender fingers of power back up over the rapidly hardening flesh, taunting him. '_I'd love to have you in my mouth right now. Too bad we're stuck in this meeting._'

Sending her a fulminating glance, he grit his teeth as she continued her sensuous assault, her energy sliding over his skin in a light, stroking motion, his blood bubbling in his veins, and he bit back a low growl of frustration when his power melded with hers, kicking the heat up another degree. Body aflame, he desperately fought the urge to react to her soft, teasing caress and failed miserably.

"Jesus," Michael hissed aloud, squeezing his eyes shut, and cried out in frustration when his spoken words startled Liz enough that the energy collapsed around them, leaving him unfulfilled. Biting back an oath, he shifted uncomfortably as everyone stared at him with everything from amusement to annoyance to concern depending on the face.

"Something wrong Michael?" Maria asked, sending her ex-boyfriend a worried look when she noticed his pained grimace and flushed cheeks. Turning around, she lifted her hand to touch his arm and frowned, her lips thinning with displeasure when he flinched, shrinking away from her. "Are you okay?"

"I…um…I," Michael stammered, trying to get his blood to flow back to his brain. Damn it, he'd been so close. Flustered, he ran a hand through damp waves and tried to think of a plausible excuse for his outburst. He hadn't a clue what the others had been discussing, thanks to an all too sexy for her own good brunette.

"_Got a splinter?"_ Liz supplied helpfully, trying to quell the urge to laugh at his fumbling. It did her heart good to see her stoic and all too often in control lover flustered.

"I'm fine," he retorted, glaring at the mischievous vixen across from him, already formulating his revenge. Fuck, now he had to contend with a serious case of blue balls for the rest of this infernal meeting. He could kill Max and Maria right now.

"I don't know, you look a little pained, Michael," Isabel said, her brow creased with worry as she noticed his damp temples. "Maybe you should have Max check you over."

"No! I mean, I'm fine, really," he muttered, trying not to glare at Liz once more and bring any closer scrutiny from Max. He sat up, grunting when his zipper cut into his raging hard on since a certain little mix left him high and dry. "I just hit my elbow and it stings."

"_I bet I know what's paining you_," Liz taunted, dark chocolate eyes sparkling with humor at his predicament. Michael flicked a fiery glance over at the pretty brunette, stilling once again as he watched her lick her lips slowly and swallowed harshly, eyes shuttering and body throbbing when she purred. "_I know a great remedy as well._"

"Are we done yet?" he bit out as she smiled at him angelically, looking around at the others impatiently and squirming when he felt those phantom fingertips slide over his sensitive skin once more. Shifting away from his lovely tormentor, he turned, only to be faced with Kyle's amused, yet contemplative expression. The woman was going to get him killed. Maybe he shouldn't have taunted her earlier.

"_We aren't even close to being done, Guerin_," she whispered smugly, thoroughly enjoying that the tables had turned on him.

"We haven't discussed the chore rotation," Max complained, obviously irritated that he'd lost the attention of his minions due to Michael's outburst. "I was thinking we should swap things up so that Michael and Mar…"

"Don't even think of it, Maxwell," Michael grated, fixing his fearless leader with an implacable expression and jumping when his little 'angel' reached her hand under the table to run her fingers over his knee. She was going to pay as soon as he got them out of this stupid meeting. "Leave it as it is or we'll have another body to hide."

"Screw you, Spaceboy," Maria gave an outraged cry, shooting out of her chair and stalking off towards her tent, muttering under her breath about ungrateful, stubborn men that didn't know a good thing when they saw it.

"Who said I was talking about you?" he groused, rolling his eyes and ignoring the indelicate little snort from the brunette across the table as she caught his unspoken words. "The world does not revolve around you, Maria. And I know _exactly_ what I want."

What he wanted was for this damn meeting to end so he could show a certain brunette what happened to little girls who played games, before he fucked her senseless. Suppressing a groan as she slid her foot along his calf, he snaked his hand under the table and grabbed hers, stilling the teasing caress on his thigh. "_Just you wait, Parker_. _I'll have you begging by the time I'm through with you_."

"_Promises, promises_." She lofted airily, further digging her grave in his eyes. She was in for a huge surprise tonight. Narrowing his gaze thoughtfully, he had no idea how he was going to get her out of her tent, but he had plenty of time to figure it out. Maybe if he irritated Maria enough, she'd start one of those rambling, whine fests that were guaranteed to drive Liz out the door. Cocking his brow contemplatively, he grinned; it had its merits.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max demanded, affronted by the implied meaning of his retort to Maria, and fuming that the meeting was falling apart around him.

"Take it as you will, Maxwell," he snorted, turning to face his girlfriend, pinning her with a telling glance as he decided to impart a little torment of his own. Hooking his leg with hers, he dragged it closer and ran his fingers along the silky thigh her shorts so conveniently displayed. God did he love those tiny little shorts she wore. "_Promise nothing. That's a full on guarantee, woman_."

Smirking when she shivered slightly and, suitably distracted from her game, yanked out of his grasp as he looked away in time to see Max's ears flame red. Guess the boy king didn't like that answer. Too bad.

"Are you implying that Liz would…" Max spluttered, the red creeping into his face, flushing it a deep beetroot red, his nostrils flaring as he tried to keep his temper in check. Michael nearly snorted at the picture he made with his day-glow ears and incredulous expression; he really did hold the key to denial city.

"Max," Liz commanded, drawing her former boyfriend's hurt-tinged eyes to her frowning face, flicking an impatient glance over him. Cocking her brow pointedly, her lips thinned as she fixed him with an implacable expression. "The rotation functions fine as it stands. Leave it alone."

"Fine," Max huffed as he held Liz's cool gaze and crossed his arms over his chest. Pressing his lips together, he flicked a hostile glance over the remaining members of their group, growing irritated with their bored expressions and spat as he stormed out of the camp. "Meeting adjourned."

Silence descended on the camp as the remaining four looked at each other and shrugged. Rising, Isabel turned to face her ruffled, impatient brother and the petite brunette that he'd been spending a lot of time with lately, one slim eyebrow raising coolly. Studying the two as they flushed and looked away like two naughty school kids, she smirked as she drew her own conclusions as to what had really been going on in their silent exchange.

"Well, that was interesting," she stated coolly before facing Liz and smiling, meeting her eyes knowingly, laughing when her thoughts were confirmed by the devilish light in the other girl's eyes. It was about time her brother had met his match. Smirking once more, she continued as she stared at Kyle, licking her lips lightly before sauntering towards the lake. "We'll talk later. Right now, I'm feeling a little…warm. I think I'll go for a swim."

Michael stared after his sister contemplatively, his brow cocking as he quickly assessed the meaning of her comments before turning back to the midget and frowning deeply, briefly considering whether he should say anything. Quickly dispelling that thought as none of his business, he shrugged his shoulders and figured he really wasn't in the position to say anything given his and Liz's trysts.

But damn, that meant no dragging the little tease down to the lake. Leave it to his sister to ruin all his plans and screw up his ability to get laid. Although, there was that little spring they had discovered on one of their 'hikes.' Turning back to his paramour, he fixed her with a fiery glance, smirking when she shifted uneasily, and imagined all that pale mocha skin under the cascading waterfall, water beading her body. Yeah, that could work nicely.

"Evil…very evil, Parker," Kyle snorted knowingly as he got off the bench to follow Isabel, intrigued by her barely veiled promise. Shaking his head at the two, he made his way down to the lake and a beautiful blonde, leaving the brunette alone with her very agitated alien lover, who currently had her pinned with a smoldering glare. "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Way to clear a meeting."

Liz smiled weakly at her friend as he walked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as the silence between her and Michael stretched out, flushing hotly as sparking bourbon eyes raked over her contemplatively. Licking her lips nervously, her breath hitched as Michael rose and stalked around the table, caging her against the table, a feral gleam in his eyes. Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to her ear, smirking when her body trembled and vowed darkly, "You're so paying for that, Parker."


	4. Afternoon Antics

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews! They are always greatly appreciated! Picks up right after Meeting Madness; some of my readers were calling me a relentless tease since I didn't give them any real smut, so this is for them. Pure smut with a helping of snark and a dash of sweetness. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon Antics<strong>

Liz's breath quickened as she stared into Michael's smoldering whiskey eyes, swallowing thickly as he pinned her further into the picnic table behind her. Licking her lips nervously, her lashes fluttered and heart jumped as his lips hovered over hers, a trill of excitement and fear trickling over her spine as those soft, full lips closed in on her.

'_What are you doing?_' she whispered breathlessly, shivering when his lips brushed hers lightly, his salted caramel flavor dancing over her lips as they sunk deeper, claiming her mouth possessively for any and all to see, which went against their pact to keep things on the down low for the time being. Not that she minded, she was tired of hiding her feelings for him, but she also didn't want them to find out this way. '_Someone might see us._'

'_Don't really care_,' he whispered back, weaving his fingers into her hair, cradling the back of her head, his palms cupping the delicate lines of her jaw, following her mouth and crushing her lips to his as she tried to pull away. Sliding his tongue over her bottom lip, he delved into her mouth, stroking hers languidly, moaning quietly when mint and strawberries coated his palate. '_Not anymore._'

'_Michael_,' she breathed, liquid fire rippling through her body as his tongue traced the contours of her mouth, his thumbs stroking the crests of her flushed cheeks, his hands holding her willing captive. Murmuring in discontent as he pulled back, smoky ebony fused with burning sherry-tinted irises and her breath hitched at the fire flickering in their depths, licking her lips once more to savor the traces of him still clinging to her skin.

"Let's go," he commanded hoarsely, flicking his eyes over her upturned face covetously and grabbed her hand, spinning on his heel swiftly as he tugged her to her feet, setting out for the spring at a brisk pace, desperate to quench the fire she stirred deep in his gut. Studying the their surroundings for prying eyes, he lead them into to the brush, masking their presence, not because he wanted to hide their relationship, but he was damned if they were going to get interrupted once more today.

Because once he had her beneath him, once he sunk deep into her body, nothing short of the Apocalypse was going to stop him from reaching for, bringing her to that blinding edge of pleasure. Drawing a thick breath, he doubled his pace, just barely refraining from grabbing her in his arms and tossing her over his shoulder to ensure they'd get to their hideaway that much faster. God, she drove him to the point of madness.

"Ummm…I don't think this is a wise idea," Liz stammered, feeling the brush of his energy pulse around her, caressing her skin softly and stoking the burn the soft play of his lips aroused. Grumbling slightly under her breath, she panted as she tried to keep up with his long strides, quipping. "You know, given Max is running around the woods God knows where and your sister and the monk are doing God knows what down at the lake."

"You should have thought of that before you pulled your little stunt back there, brat," he muttered, halting suddenly and spinning around, dragging her against his chest, molding lean, taut planes to soft curves for a deep fervent kiss that stole what little air she had left in her lungs. Moaning, her head spun dizzily as his tongue invaded her mouth, curling around hers teasingly as his fingers dug into her hips, grinding their bodies together.

"You're…you're just mad because you lost to your own game," she huffed breathlessly as he drew back with a smirk, her head reeling and breath short as his taste lingered on her tongue, biting back a giggle when her words wiped the smug grin off his face. He studied her with smoldering intensity and grunted impatiently as he yanked her down the path once more.

"I did not lose," he scoffed, tossing her heated glance, eyes narrowing at the smug little smile pasted on her face and plotted anew, ravenous eyes raking over her body slowly. Cocking a brow, he smiled lazily, licking his lips salaciously as she shuddered under his predatory gaze. She wasn't the only one who'd been practicing new and creative uses for their powers. "It was merely a temporary set back."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, General," she sniggered, lightly hopping over a tree limb in their path as they turned off the main trail into the canopy of trees, thankful that the dense brush forced her tall captor to slow down. Pressing against his back, she couldn't resist sliding a hand under his shirt, gliding fingers just under the rim of his pants, reveling in the tension that rippled through his body at her touch.

"Not a good idea to taunt me when you're at my mercy, soldier," he growled, his body tightening painfully as the little tease's hand slid under his waist band and pinched his ass, making him jolt to a halt as electricity danced through their still open connection. So she wanted to play that way, did she? He'd be happy to teach her the rules of engagement.

"Someone's full of himself," she taunted, sliding her hand up over his hip, chuckling softly as his legs quaked and he grit his teeth, his eyes clenching in bliss as the digits danced over his stomach, toying with the snap of his pants. Biting her lower lip, she was about to slide her fingers down when he suddenly whipped around, pinning her with a predacious glare and thrust her against the tree to her right.

"No, I'm not," he murmured hotly, pressing his nose and parted lips to her temple, licking the skin as his hands raked over her body impatiently. Brushing his lips over sweat-dampened skin, he pressed his mouth to her ear and rocked his hips against hers roughly, smiling wickedly when she shivered beneath him, whispering silkily. "But you will be."

"Damn…walked right into that one," she muttered almost inaudibly, running a hand through her hair and glaring petulantly when a triumphant grin split his face as he pulled back, dragging her further into the underbrush. Breath short, her heart began to pound as the distant sound of falling water grew louder with every step and knew exactly where he was leading them.

"Wise of you to acknowledge my superiority, woman," he lofted arrogantly, pushing aside some low-hanging branches and entering a small clearing, which he plowed through with single-minded determination into the next batch of trees.

"Whatever," she muttered, digging her heels slightly, looking around covertly to make sure there were no hikers nearby. Breathless, she grabbed onto a passing branch with a steel grip, her arm jolting as it stretched taut and he jerked to a halt. She shook her head mulishly as he tugged impatiently, realizing her protest was fruitless, but hoping to insert a dose of sensibility to this caper. "Michael, be reasonable."

Swallowing thickly, her breath caught in her throat and she squirmed under his heated glare. Licking her lips nervously, her stomach jumped and heat poured through their bond as he crowded her, flicking hot, hungry eyes over her slowly. Dipping down, he brought their faces together slowly, his lips hovering temptingly over hers, sufficiently distracting her from his intentions and she squeaked in surprise as he yanked her hand from the branch and swooped down, flinging her over his shoulder without a word.

"Michael!" she cried indignantly, the blood rushing to her face as he hurried through the forest, pounding uselessly against his back. Huffing as he chuckled, her head swam, interrupting her hits and she grabbed hold of his waist to still the jarring swing of her body, vowing a world of retribution once she got down.

"You do love screaming my name, don't you?" he smirked, smacking her on the ass lightly and laughed when she gave an outraged grunt, swatting him right back in retribution. God, he did love pushing her buttons; it made her that much feistier and the sex hotter than anything he'd experienced in his life. And given the amazing perks to alien sex as it were, that was saying something. "Not that I'm complaining, but you might want to save your voice for later."

"Put me down, you caveman!" she shrieked, her temper pricking a bit, although she was secretly, darkly thrilled at his tactics and trembled lightly under the caressing heat of his hands, white-hot fire pooling in her loins as his fingers teased the curve of her ass. He was going to kill her with pure, unadulterated sensuality and passion. "Just you wait, when I get down from here, you're a dead man…"

"Big words coming from a woman hanging over my shoulder like sack of potatoes," he snickered, his blood jumping and body tightening further as he detected the scent of her arousal; and he drew a ragged breath, barely restraining the urge to tumble them onto the floor, rip off her shorts and shove himself so deep into her hot, wet core, she'd feel him for days.

"Bite me!" she bit out flippantly, gasping with indignation when her boyfriend chuckled and turned his head to sink his teeth into her ass, giving it a firm, solid bite, sending a trill of heat coursing through her body. Panting, she smacked at his arm as she tried to push herself up off his shoulder. "Ugh! That's just a saying you vampire!"

"Caveman, vampire…" he snickered, pushing through the last of the branches into a small, secluded clearing by a clear, tiny spring, a small waterfall hissing in the background as he cupped her ass, sliding her over his body until her legs were wrapped around his waist. Rocking into her body sinuously, he pressed a light, sultry kiss on her upturned mouth and whispered huskily. "Only thing missing is you calling me a God, but we'll get to that."

Capturing her lips roughly, he plunged his tongue between slightly parted lips, wrapping his tongue around hers demandingly as his fingers sinking into tangled, sweat-dampened, sable strands, devouring her mouth with deep, insistent strokes of his tongue. Nipping at her bottom lip, he drug it into his mouth, suckling on the warm wet flesh and enjoying the low rasping moan that bubbled over her lips and the way her fingers curled into his shoulder blades.

Moaning, he drew away, admiring the fiery spark in dark, flashing eyes as he removed her sneakers and then grinned slyly, striding over to the deep, pool of water, dumping her into the cool, clear waters unceremoniously. Waving his hand over his body, he melted away his clothing and stepped into the water as she came up sputtering, getting her footing under her, standing nearly shoulder-deep in the water.

"You have a warped idea of seduction, Guerin," she griped, scooping wet, tangled locks out of her face and shoving them over her shoulder as she swiped the water off her face and cocked an irritated brow at him, her breath hitching slightly as she finally noticed six feet of muscled, aroused male headed her way. Licking her lips absently, her lids slid half-mast as her eyes slid over him appreciatively, the predatory air and heat surrounding him clenching things low in her body.

"You looked like you needed cooling off," he smirked, darkly thrilled at her absorbed study of him, his blood jumping at the heat flaring in molten chocolate eyes. Heart hammering, the embers in his stomach flared to life, erupting into a white-hot heat the curled through his veins as he stalked his suddenly wary prey. Smiling with sultry promise, he caught her easily around the waist as she moved away slowly, her breath coming in shallow, excited pants and yanked her against his body, molding soft curves against his hard, aching, more than ready body.

"I don't think so, _Elizabeth_," he rasped heatedly against her ear, and like the vampire she named him, struck, latching his mouth onto the rapidly beating pulse at the base of her neck, biting down sharply and ripping a low, gasping moan from her throat. Smiling against her neck, he laved the purpling skin with a slow, hot drag of his tongue as he slid his hands over her body impatiently, grabbing the neckline of her t-shirt and ripping it down the middle, quickly divesting her of the unwanted material, tossing it to the shore.

Sliding his hands over her skin, he cupped her breasts roughly, sliding his lips over the curve of her neck to capture her mouth once more as he teased the tips of her pebbling skin, pinching the nipples slightly before raking his hands over her stomach slowly to the edge of her twill shorts. Distracting her with a hot, demanding kiss that was all teeth, tongue and searing passion, he used his powers to rip the cotton cloth from her body and tossed the remnants of her shorts to the waiting bank.

"Ah-hh, w-what th-the hell!" she cried breathlessly, her knees turning to jelly and nearly buckling when his hand snaked between her thighs, teasing the warm, wet skin, tauntingly as other arm anchored her to his body as she continued haltingly. "You…you do remember that I…that I have to…wear those when we leave, don't you? It would…look kind of…kind of suspicious if I walk into camp naked."

Shivering as an intense wave of lust washed over her, she gasped when his fingers heated slightly with his powers, an almost electric charge running through them into the sensitive flesh. God, help her, he wasn't kidding when he said he'd been working on a new trick. Falling against his body limply, her nails scored his back when the tingling sensation intensified, zinging lines of tiny sparks over her skin as he slid one, long callused finger into her core.

"Like you can't just wave your hand over them and fix them," he murmured as his thumb slowly circled her clit as his finger rubbed against the sensitive walls of her core, igniting her blood with a sultry burn that left her trembling and gasping for air. Teasing her, he lift her off her feet slightly, walking them back against a rock and sat her on the cool smooth surface to free up his hands slightly, working her with his finger as his other hand slid to cup her back, his mouth latching onto one breast and suckling voraciously.

Whimpering in the back of her throat, she cried out again as his finger pumped in and out of her body experimentally, before sliding a second in almost forcefully, the digits heating with a little electric boost of his powers and adding another layer of intense pleasure radiating through her body. God, he was going to kill her for sure with this new little alien quirk. Burying her fingers against his scalp, she tugged on the thick waves roughly, purring when he grunted and relinquished his hold on her breast, crashing against her mouth once more.

"Like that, do you, woman?" he teased, nibbling on her lips as she rocked her hips against his hand, his body tightening with anticipation as he pulled his fingers out of her, chuckling when she groaned her displeasure and replaced them with his cock. Gliding it along her slit teasingly, he coated himself in her slickness, his breath falling in harsh, rapid pants as he grasped her hips and tilted them into a better position.

Unable to hold off any longer due to her earlier teasing, he positioned himself at her entrance, driving into her forcefully, pinning her solidly to the hard surface behind her and moaned, fire shooting along his nerves and catching every cell on fire as hot, slick walls engulfed him, constricting and squeezing him blissfully at the unexpected invasion.

"Ah, God, so beautiful" he rasped, clutching her to him tightly as she cried out, her breath falling against his lips in short, rasping pants, her thighs squeezing against his hips almost painfully as their connection flared wide open, spikes of pure, unadulterated bliss exploding through each other. Pressing his lips to hers fervently, he held still, his muscles straining as he waited for hers to loosen their hold on him enough so he could move. "So hot…oh, God…you feel good. No words."

"Michael," she whispered, her nails digging into the small of his back as she rocked into his hips, desperately drawing him deeper into her body, her head falling back as ecstasy rippled from her core, spilling into her bloodstream like liquid fire. Wrapping her arms around his neck she met his smoldering gaze, watching him with sultry intensity as his arms slid over her body, crushing her against him so that noses touched, their lips hovering together. "Oh, God, please."

"Please what?" he rumbled teasingly, sinking his lips against hers with aching softness, his eyes heating up when she rocked against him impatiently, sucking him even further into her depths. Growling in the back of his throat, he curled his fingers into her hair, tugging her head back with a gentle force and fused his mouth to hers, rocking into her forcefully in response as he devoured her mouth, muttering darkly against her lips. "Careful what you wish for."

"Wha…oh, God!" she gasped as he slid almost all the way out of her before slamming back into her body with a swift, hard thrust that had her body nearly vibrating from the sheer force before setting a fast, driving pace that had her mewling helplessly, her eyes sliding shut at the sheer intensity of emotion and sensation riding over her body. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she held on for dear life as he moved in and out of her body, desperately trying to match rapid, insistent movements.

Fire rippled over her nerves as he picked up the paced, shooting lines of electricity through her body as she gave up trying to keep pace and surrendered to his manipulations, letting him guide their mounting rise into pleasure. Sobbing, she pressed her face to his throat, her body coiling tighter with every thrust of his hips and startled when he pushed her back against the rock, her eyes flying to his in question.

"Keep your eyes open," he hissed softly, sweat matting tawny waves to his temple as he watched her with a heavy eyes and leaned over her, his hips moving forcefully against hers, his body scrapping torturously against her clit as he hooked her knees over his arms, changing the penetration slightly and rubbing against nerves never touched before. Grunting as he felt her body begin to stiffen, her walls tightening around him almost painfully as he shoved himself as deeply as he could and held her gaze, smirking as she started to unravel before his eyes. "I want to watch you cum."

"Oh God," she choked and her body tightened at his words, an intense pressure building in her womb with every skilled stroke, coiling hotly to an agonizing degree when he opened their connection and poured his own desire into her. Exploding, waves of pleasure rippled from her core and engulfed her body in tiny, shimmering sparks, their auras melting together in an intense wave of heat. Screaming out his name, she clutched at his arms tightly as he continued to thrust into her, every movement heightening the power curling around her.

"Liz, baby, I can't…" he rambled, squeezing her to him tightly as her muscles clamped down in another wave of pleasure, shooting another flash of pleasure over raw nerves and he came apart, white-hot electricity crackling over his body as he sank into her one last time. Roaring with the intensity of his release, he shuddered, body bowing as their energies combined to form a circuit of euphoria and pleasure that radiated around them as they locked around one another, losing all sense of passing time as he babbled almost incoherently. "Jesus…so good. Never been like this..."

Coming off their high slowly, they floated in blissful warmth as he sunk against her heavily and pressed his face into her neck, breathing laboriously as he trailed soft kisses along it, his legs groaning in protest as his muscles uncoiled. Pulling her against him, he kissed her softly, stroking her skin as he staggered to the bank, waving his hand over the ground, forming a soft bed of grass that he laid her against, hissing when he slid out of her body.

Dragging her against him, he captured her lips sweetly, a warm curl of satisfaction swimming through his veins as she snuggled into his arms and he sighed in contentment as their connection thrummed between them. Running his fingers through her hair, he stared down into her face with awe and a little trepidation at the unexpected pouring of emotion that flowed between them. Who would have thought that something that they hadn't even wanted would develop into a bond and relationship he couldn't live without?

Tracing her nose, he smiled when it crinkled slightly under his touch and he rolled them over so he could stare down into her face, her eyes still closed in bliss, lips curved into a happy, sated smile. God she was so beautiful. And his, all his. Licking his lips, his heart stuttered when her eyes opened slowly, a joyful lilt touching them as she watched him quietly, her brow quirking in silent question, obviously wondering what he was thinking.

"I'm falling in love with you," he murmured, taking his finger away from her nose and trailing them over her lips softly, his heart hammering as her eyes brightened and her smile widened at his confession. Brushing his lips over hers softly, he hummed with pleasure when her fingers ran over his back lightly, sliding them into his hair as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue against his languorously, savoring the moment.

"Good," she whispered softly, brushing her lips over his once more, purring when his fingers glided over her body, tracing abstract designs over her stomach. A sweet ache built in her heart, thrumming through her blood and made her throat constrict, amazed at how natural it had been to fall for him, to love him so completely. Opening her eyes, she met his soft gaze, teasing and snickering when he pretended offense at her next words. "'Cause I'm kinda fond of you too."

"Kinda fond? _Kinda fond_?" he spluttered, looking into her twinkling eyes with mock indignation, knowing full well that she was teasing him because their open bond allowed him to see every thought and feel every nuance of emotion running through her. Tickling her sides, he smirked as she giggled helplessly, smacking at his arms and begging him to stop. "I'll show you kind of fond…"

"I love you, too, happy?" she laughed, squirming under his dancing fingers, lips titling happily when he stopped at her words, her breath snagging at the intensity of his gaze and shivered as he gathered her into his arms, pressing his mouth to hers fervently. Sighing as they melted together, she couldn't help the bubble of joy that spilled out of her when he whispered softly. "Yes, I am."


End file.
